


Bring Your Wonder

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Poe Dameron and his wonderful lovers: four snapshots.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Bring Your Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



The climb up the hillside seems longer than it should, with the corpse of the Death Star grinning at Poe’s back the whole way. But halfway up he sees Finn waiting for him, turned to watch him, posture open and arm outstretched, and Poe’s weary heavy heart lifts just enough, despite everything, to pull him the rest of the way. 

When he gets closer he sees the warmth in Finn’s eyes, even if his beautiful mouth is set in a serious curve, and Poe’s path bends towards him like a flower towards its sun. As soon as he’s near enough Finn reaches out to set a broad hand on his shoulder blade, and it’s enough, it’s more than enough.

“You don’t have to be, you know,” Finn says, very softly, as he and Poe keep climbing together.

“Be?” Poe asks, because sometimes he’s a knucklehead.

“Leia,” Finn clarifies. “You don’t have to be her. You’re Poe Dameron. That’s enough.”

Poe’s heart tightens and swells, his eyes ache. He wants to shake his head, to lunge towards Finn and hug him tight, to burst into tears. He swallows hard, and breathes, and looks down at where Finn’s jacket flaps against his side.

Finn pats him firmly, and skims his fingertips down the length of Poe’s arm. Poe turns his hand to catch Finn’s, and when they squeeze tight Poe can lift his head again, and even manage half a smile.

Finn nods, and Poe nods in answer, and though they let go they keep climbing side by side.

* * *

“I could heal you,” she says in the same quiet tones, and there’s more, but Poe suddenly hears nothing but a roar rushing in his ears. He’s flinched back against the wall before he even feels himself move, and Rey is up on her elbows looking at him, wide eyes and parted lips and so, so earnestly young.

Poe’s a pilot, he lives by his instincts. But he’s also a commander, he _can_ make himself think. He presses his shoulders to the cool wall, and breathes, in for five, out for seven. And he makes himself face Rey, well meaning and beautiful and in his bed.

Her mouth has firmed, her eyes slightly narrowed in keen observation. She lifts one hand, slowly, as if trying not to spook him, and it’s a stab in his chest to see her so warily gentle when a minute ago they were easy and entangled, when fifteen minutes ago they were fucking with abandon. “Sorry,” he starts, pushing a smile onto his mouth, pushing himself forward.

Rey shakes her head, little wisps of hair dangling around her sweet face. “No, it makes sense,” she says, and there are distant echoes in her voice. “I shouldn’t have — I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Poe says fervently, reaching for her hand as he scoots back down beside her, and when she allows him to hold it he cradles its delicate-boned length between both of his, then presses it to his chest over his heart, and wins a little smile. “I’m not afraid of you, not at all.”

“It would make sense if you were,” Rey says, but she settles down again, the long sleek line of her back easing as she rests her shoulder on his, their arms overlapping, their faces nose to nose. “I promise —“

“— I know —“

“I won’t hurt you,” and “you won’t hurt me,” overlap, and now Rey smiles, her crinkle-cornered eyes shining again. “I just want to help,” she says softly, riffling her fingers gently through his chest hair. “But only if you’re okay with it.”

Poe wants to insist he’s okay, but he can be more honest than that. He nods, looking into Rey’s bottomless eyes, feeling her slender arm warm and strong draped across his, the soft glow from her beautiful body. “Let me think about it?”

Rey nods, and leans in to kiss him, the softest brush of tender lips, and snuggles her face into the space beneath his chin. Poe’s next breath is full of the sweetness of her hair, and as he lets it out he feels himself relax again as well, tucked beside Rey, safe with her.

* * *

Poe wakes up in darkness, the patch of sunlight having moved from the bench where he lay down to grab a few winks. The stone is cool now beneath him, and he’s alone, no Finn lying beside him nor Rey perched atop the back of the bench deciphering the ancient writing on the wall above them. 

The courtyard beyond the pillars is full of light, and the air sparkles with dust and power. Poe stretches out the kinks, gets up, and goes looking.

He finds them easily enough. Floating leaves, floating rocks, floating Rey crosslegged in the middle of the courtyard and the middle of the air, at least her height above the grassy ground. Her eyes are closed, her face serene, wisps of hair fluttering around her face even though there’s no breeze. 

Finn sits in an identical pose facing her but lower down, maybe half a meter off the ground, his jacket gently billowing around him. Poe skips as quietly as he can from the cover of one pillar to the next, and here he can see Finn’s face, tilted slightly up to the light, just as peaceful. 

They look absolutely beautiful, floating gently in the golden light. Poe finds a rising ache in his ribs and realizes he’s been holding his breath as he watches them breathe. Careful to be quiet, he breathes with them; meditation was never really his thing but he can feel this rare moment of peace draining the ever-present tension from him, inhale by exhale.

Rey opens her eyes.

Poe nearly gasps. Her eyes are brilliantly glowing, even in the daylight; he almost can’t make out her irises in the wash of light. He can’t keep from wondering, if she looked at him, would it burn.

She’s not looking at him, though, but at Finn, who opens his eyes as well, and they’re also blazing with light. It’s awe-inspiring. It’s a little terrifying. Poe clutches the pillar he’s mostly behind and watches his lovers lock laser-beam gazes, watches them smile in unison as Finn floats higher until he’s reached Rey’s altitude, watches both pairs of beautiful eyes close again.

Weak-kneed, he leans into the pillar and wonders, delight entangled with apprehension, just what he’s gotten himself into.

* * *

“And when I opened my eyes,” Poe says as dramatically as he can, curving his voice to the ship’s trajectory in his story, “I found the ship buzzing worse than _ever_ —“ It had tingled like Rey’s giggles tingle his chest now where she’s pressed her cheek, vibrated like Finn’s full-throated laughter as he tips his head back over Poe’s arm, “because in my _orgasmic throes_ ,” as both of them laugh and laugh at him and his heart soars, “I’d jammed my knee against the accelerator and now we were _screaming_ through the sky. I was still shivering, I’d come so hard, like the proddy adolescent I was, but I had to drag myself back together, ignore my rapidly stickyfying pants, and ease the ship back to a sane speed before she vibrated into her component bits like I was sure I was about to.”

Rey is hiccuping now, and Finn’s still laughing, his eyes crinkled and shining at Poe, who feels like he’s floating. “I can’t believe,” Rey gasps out, and Poe looks over at her and she’s just about glowing. “You actually _came_ from flying.”

“I can,” Finn gasps, turning to pat Poe’s chest. “I can believe it. Have you seen this man fly?”

“That would explain how he lands,” Rey counters, and Poe gives her a very unconvincing fake glare. She purses her rosy lips for a moment, maybe two, before she’s laughing again, her teeth bright and sweetly hard as she presses her open mouth to Poe’s pec. He likes it there.

Finn, still quivering with laughter, presses his plush mouth to Poe’s ear and murmurs, “I wanna see you come while flying.”

“Mmm,” Rey hums, while Poe gasps under the hot flood of lust, because of course she knows what Finn said, “so do I.”

“I think,” Poe manages, as Rey nibbles up his throat and Finn lips the shell of his ear and his dick actually tingles like he has another go in him and with these two maybe he does, “that can be arranged. As long as Rey’s in charge of landing.”

Finn laughs as he bites down on Poe’s ear, vibrating the sweet-hot dents, and Rey giggles all the way into Poe’s mouth, and he’s definitely flying.


End file.
